Destiny
by Hibiki Rose
Summary: 02/Xros Wars Crossover. A new enemy is born from an old one. A hero is used to make a villain. Friendships and love are put to the test. Two teams of Chosen Children need to work together before everything they hold dear is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So this is my first epic multi-chapter so it's gonna be super-long or I'll try to at least make it super-long but the chapters may take longer to come since it is. It is an 02/Xros Wars Crossover and the first prompt used is 'end'. This may be considered a high T, but it is a T._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

Emptiness, cold, numb, dark, alone. These are only a few words to describe the dreaded situation that was occurring now. It was tough to believe these were the same digimon that had taken on MaloMyotismon. The cell he sat in was dark, deserted and the only sound in the room was Patamon's constant whimpers from the bruises on his body. Gatomon was looking out of the cage and at the same time tended to Patamon. One would wonder how these three got to this stage. There wasn't a single soul in the digital world who didn't know of their adventures but now it seemed it had all been for nothing.

It had been such a peaceful time, all the digimon were working together to repair all the damage that had been done with the destiny stones being destroyed, and then MaloMyotismon it took a fair while to get everyone settled and things back to routine. The chosen digimon had become extremely well-respected for all that they had done for the digital world and everything seemed perfect. But the perfect picture can never remain in a perfect frame forever, there always comes a time when cracks begin to tear down the picture and soon the photo frame is broken.

A similar thing has happened here. The digimon were happy and content with their lives when another evil attacked, it came so suddenly that no one had even been prepared for it. But as the saying goes, after silence always comes the storm. Except storm is too gentle of a term to describe the situation that had occurred; digimon villages were destroyed, the stronger digimon in the villages being captured while the weaker ones were eliminated as they appeared to be of no use. Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon were also amongst those who got captured.

Veemon had been trying to protect Wormmon and Armadillomon so at least some of them could escape the destruction. He had tried the same with Patamon and Gatomon but they refused to budge and stayed beside him helping him as much as they possibly could but in the process, they had all been captured. Each day felt like a million years for all of them.

Veemon's punishments seemed to be the hardest of them all. Patamon would furiously beat the cage he was in but clearly it was made to keep whoever was in it captured. The figure whom no one could identify as human or digimon, even though it looked human but changed shape and had powers like a digimon so it wasn't clear which one the figure was. However, he used a long metal pole with spikes running down from both sides and each hit with it left bruises.

It had been revealed that the creature wanted to use Imperialdramon but Veemon refused to let slip where Wormmon and the others were, pretending he didn't know. Patamon at times wanted to simply let it slip just to save Veemon the agony. One night, the beating had gotten awful and a lot more cruelty was used, both Patamon and Gatomon were horrified. Patamon sent constant boom bubbles at the cage while Gatomon trembled, memories that she wished she would forget beginning to resurface, the time she spent with Vamdemon beginning to come back to her.

"Stop it, please!" Gatomon yelled, though she knew her cries would have no effect. This enemy was as cruel as Myotismon, he would spare them no mercy just like Myotismon had done with her.

Cuts were appearing all over Veemon's body, digital blood seeping out of the wounds and the little dragon's body right now was more red than his natural color blue. After the demons felt the punishment was enough they threw him back in the cage and grabbed Patamon, feeling he needed to be punished for attempting to rebel against them as well.

Gatomon wanted to help Patamon and tried desperately rush out after him but was blasted back in the cage, the door being locked after Patamon was taken out. The orange hamster digimon shook his head at Gatomon and the feline digimon let her gaze go to the floor. Why was this happening? She went to Veemon slowly started to tend to his wounds, keeping her tears at bay. Salt infected wounds and it would only cause Veemon more agony than he was already going through.

The digimon's breathing was laboured with each breath he took. Gatomon felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, he needed to get out of here. If only she could reach Kari somehow, she could contact Davis. The feline digimon almost smiled as she thought how Davis would personally want to wring the necks of those who hurt his digimon.

As Patamon was thrown inside a little too quickly in Gatomon's opinion, not that she was complaining about it but it certainly was suspicious. Having worked for an evil digimon before, she knew they always had ulterior motives for whatever they did however she went to Patamon's side picking him up carefully and bringing him next to Veemon whom she had already tended to the best she could with the equipment she currently had with her which honestly wasn't much.

The digital cat's eyes widened as Hawkmon was thrown inside, his condition wasn't as bad as the others so Gatomon tended to Patamon first due to him being a lot more injured, then tended to Hawkmon for his minor injuries. After that, Gatomon went and leaned against the wall, tears prickling down her cheeks.

"Kari..." Gatomon murmured desperately longing for her partner to be here with her. If only Kari was with her, these guys wouldn't be able to lay a hand on her or her friends. Even if she hadn't been hurt as much as Patamon or Veemon she still would be able to help them instead of just watching her friends being thrown around like flies. Tears now finally rolled down her cheeks and she managed to sleep on her fears and sorrows.

Veemon, meanwhile lay a few steps away from her feeling pain with each breath he took. It was like every single breath was cutting through his body like knives. When he was being beaten, he had tried to escape but it had only increased the level of torture. He could tell Gatomon was attempting to hold back tears so she wouldn't end up hurting him more than he already was.

His thoughts drifted to Davis for a moment wondering if his friend figured it out where he was. Of course he didn't, it wasn't like a sign would have appeared via his digieggs since he hadn't given up his courage through all the beatings, and his concern for his friends was pretty much all the same so there would be no sign of things having gone bad. But after today, he didn't know. How long would they have to endure this? It had only been 2 weeks at max but it felt like a lot more.

Guilt also tore at the digimon's heart for getting Patamon and Gatomon involved in this. Yes, they had followed of their own will but he should have tried harder to stop them, some friend he was pulling them into danger after him. His eyes went to Patamon and saw all the bruises and wounds covering his body. He saw a piece of dusty cloth at the end of the cage and walked over, he dusted it and cleaned it. Even moving his arm caused pain to rush through him but he ignored it, his main focus on helping Patamon get at least one decent night's sleep even if he couldn't.

The blue dragon scrubbed then winced falling to his knees, one of his wounds reopening at that but immediately he stood back up, leaning against the wall to take a breath. He coughed slightly, blood coming out of his mouth but he couldn't give in he had to try his best in the situation he was in. It's what Davis would want him to do. He finished cleaning it and went over wrapping it around the little hamster's frail body at the moment. It would soak his blood so he wouldn't lose too much. When he stirred, Veemon leaned close to him to hear what he was saying.

"T.K...I will always have hope in you." Patamon was murmuring and once more, guilt tore at Veemon's heart once more. He had to do something, he had to find a way to get at least Patamon and Gatomon out of this mess, but he didn't know how making him feel so useless. What kind of friend was he? Not being able to do anything to help his friends who needed him. For the first time in god knows how long, he sat down burying his head in his hands and cried. He had always been such a happy-go lucky digimon that seeing him cry was a rare sight to see. But right now, it seemed as if all hope was lost like someone had snatched away the chunks of his heart all his positive emotions with all the beatings. The digimon of courage and friendship tried to get some sleep, but with all the physical and moreso emotional trauma, sleep wasn't something that would easily come if one asked for it.

Patamon meanwhile was also attempting to sleep. He felt slightly better as the cloth wrapped around him and he coughed lightly murmuring T.K.'s name even though he knew his partner wasn't here. The hamster opened one eye to see Veemon he looked so distraught and he could tell the blue dragon still blamed himself but he honestly had nothing to blame himself for. He and Gatomon just couldn't leave him alone in this, they were his friends too.

What the orange hamster wanted right now more than anything was to simply embrace his two friends, telling them how much they meant to him. He wanted to go find T.K., telling him how he felt about their friendship, how he missed how they used to be in their first adventure, such friendship that could have never been torn apart. He decided one thing right there and then, their enemies would dearly pay for putting them through so much torture, for making them feel like this. Once morning came, he would definitely attempt to make an escape plan, so they could at least let their human partners know.

His eyes went to Gatomon who appeared to be sound asleep but kept on twisting and turning.

It was clear nightmares haunted her too like the rest of them. He would never let anything happen to her even if his life depended on it, she had taken a few beatings as well but nothing compared to what he and Veemon had endured, more Veemon than him. It made him feel so devoid of hope the fact that all he could do is sit there while his friends were brutally tortured in some of the worst ways, something he would not wish even on an enemy seeing Veemon gave him some courage but still made him feel useless.

_Stop that. _He scolded himself lightly. _You must keep the light in your heart glowing and alive. If we stand any chance of getting out of here, if you want any chance to help your friends, keep the hope alive._

Normally, hearing voices is a sign of insanity but Patamon knew in this case, things were slightly different from the usual. It was a voice from his heart telling him to stay strong, he knew if T.K. were here he would probably advise him the same, or would he? He had changed so much after the first adventure...become a lot more dominating what if now he didn't even care about him anymore? No he couldn't think like this, T.K. had promised him in the first adventure that they would be friends forever.

"_If you promise we'll always be friends?" Tokomon said after the fight they had due to DemiDevimon._

"_Of course. Friends forever." T.K. promised and Tokomon had jumped into his arms from his happiness._

Patamon felt tears fill his eyes at the memory. He hoped T.K. remembered his promise, he hoped their friendship really did last forever. Whatever happened next, he had to try and keep the hope alive though with the events going on now it was becoming a lot harder to do more so than he had expected it to be.

* * *

><p>How had she gotten here? She didn't remember. Her fingers were slick with blood dripping from her fingertips and she realized that she was trembling. Kari Kamiya blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. A part of her wondered if this was just a bad dream or a nightmare that she was trapped inside of; but, when a tentacle slithered over her body, she knew it was no dream.<p>

"So beautiful, my Queen," a voice purred; the brunette didn't recognise it at first, until a small ray of light lit the darkness.

The all-too-familiar Scubamon slithered around a Digimon almost humanoid in appearance. It was purple in colour and looked like an aquatic sea slug despite its height.

"S-Scubamon?" Kari said, shaking slightly as her voice echoed all around her.

She didn't understand. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep at home because she felt slightly sick after the camping trip she had with her friends.

Scubamon surrounded Kari even as she stepped back. The brunette suddenly cried out in alarm as she stumbled backwards. She tried to run away but tentacles wrapped around her small body, jerking her backwards despite her desperate attempts to break free.

The tentacles made her feel weak, somehow draining her of energy, and she felt herself beginning to stop in her resistance.

The brunette swallowed, trying to focus on breathing steadily.

"Who are you?" she managed to say.

"Call me Dragomon, my Queen," the creature replied. "I'm your new Master."

Kari wanted to protest. She wasn't a slave to be ordered around by this creature! T.K. had saved her last time and Yolei helped her fight the Dark Ocean. She tried to open her mouth but something sliced her shoulder, causing blood to trickle from her wound. Her arms were tied behind her back and she was thrown roughly to the ground, pain souring through her body as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"S-stop!" she croaked out, the crimson liquid trickling from her lips.

The creature, Dragomon began to change form and soon instead of a Digimon, there stood a young man with spiky black hair and the same icy look in his eyes that Dragomon had.

"Aren't I impressive, my Queen?" he purred. "I have a human form. You can just call me Mikio. Human name I made up. Do you like it?"

Kari shivered back as he touched her cheek. This was clearly not an action that he approved of as he struck her across the face hard, causing her already split lip to bleed even more.

Rendered helpless by the ropes that the Scubamon had bound on her, the brunette could only scream and squirm as Mikio dug his nails into the side of her neck. The loss of blood made her dizzy and her vision blurred.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE VANISHED FROM HER BED?!" Yolei Inoue screeched. The younger team and all the of the older team minus Mimi and Joe were gathered at Tai's apartment.<p>

"Yolei, breathe," Cody muttered, putting a hand on her arm.

Yolei glowered. "I'll breathe when I find out how Kari managed to go poof from her bed."

Tai pulled at his large hair frustrated. "I don't know. I don't! One minute she was there, the next she was whimpering and screaming from some nightmare but when I made to go to her side, she just faded away!" Gosh, that sounded even stupid out loud then it did in his head. How had his baby sister just disappeared into thin air? It didn't make sense! What the hell was going on?

Sora placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Tai, relax we'll find her."

Tai blinked, giving her a small smile. "I know but I have no idea where to even look."

Davis gripped a fist. "No matter where she's gone we'll find her, Tai! Believe in us!"

T.K. was shaking, his knuckles white. "That place, Yolei…that place might have taken her."

Yolei frowned. "Yeah but in her sleep? The last two times she went there, she was completely conscious so is that even possible?"

T.K. shrugged. "Not completely. The first time, she hadn't had the greatest amount of sleep before she was taken."

Yolei thought about this. "The second time we all got dragged in though and it almost took her away…"

Tai looked at them both, his brow furrowed. "What are you two talking about?"

T.K. sighed. "The Dark Ocean. It's a parallel world to ours, a dark world which feeds on negative emotions. It was after Kari before."

Tai bristled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to that world already and save her from it!"

Izzy frowned at Tai. "Tai, I understand you're very concerned about your sister but let me get a hold of Gennai, he may be able to offer us some assistance in this matter."

"My sister could be being tortured right now, Izzy!" Tai said throwing his hands in the air. "We don't have the time to wait for Gennai."

"Tai," Matt said. "I get how you're feeling, man I really do. I'd be the same if not worse if it were T.K., but rushing in could be worse for Kari."

Tai hung his head. "But…Kari…I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to protect her from things like this."

Sora smiled a little. "You still can, Tai. Kari's your sister. I'm sure she can handle herself until we get there to help her." She paused. "Besides, if we get Biyomon and the others to help us, we can really be of more help to her."

Tai nodded at that. "Okay Sora, Matt. Sorry Izzy I'm just…"

Izzy smiled, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I understand that better than anyone."

Tai smiled. He knew Izzy was referring to what he had confided in him and was glad once again, Izzy had understood him despite him blowing up at him all the time.

Yolei huffed. "Well, hurry it up Izzy, Kari needs us!" She was just as impatient as Tai especially when it concerned Kari, if not more.

Cody tugged at her hand. "Yolei, behave yourself."

Yolei pouted. "I'm just worried, Cody."

"I am too," T.K. admitted. "I promised I'd never let that place hurt her ever again and yet I…"

"It's not your fault, T.K.," Ken said quietly. "That place just attracts the darkness and insecurities in a person's heart. Darkness becomes almost a comfort at times."

Davis pulled at Ken's cheek, frowning at him. "Not true. Darkness isn't your comfort anymore, Ken. We are."

Ken flushed. "I know but I was just…"

Davis glowered at him. "No. Promise me you won't get those stupid thoughts in your head. You got us, man. You always will have us."

Ken flushed more, not knowing what to say so he just nodded shyly.

"I've gotten a hold of Gennai," Izzy said causing everyone's attention to be diverted to his computer screen where an animated version of Gennai was jumping up and down.

"Hello children!" Gennai greeted. "You seem to be having trouble!"

"Get to the darn point already," Yolei grumbled before Tai could say anything.

Sora chuckled, slightly amused at this despite the situation.

"Well, unfortunately Kari is not in the Dark Ocean although she is with Dragomon," Gennai said.

T.K. blinked. "Dragomon?"

"Whose that?" Yolei wondered.

"The Undersea Master the Scubamon referred to," Gennai said looking at T.K. who nodded, looking a little pale.

"Kari mentioned that once," Yolei recalled before going back to listen. "Then where are Kari and Dragomon, Gennai? If they're not in the Dark Ocean…then where are they?"

"They're in a parallel dimension, another world, another digital world too," Gennai said. "My counterparts and I can transport you there but bear in mind, you cannot return to your realm, your world until the evil in that world is defeated. If it isn't, the two dimensions may be warped into one and it could destroy the entire universe."

There was silence in the room as everyone seemed to process this before Tai broke the silence.

"Well, what's there to think about?" Tai said firmly. "Kari needs us!"

"That isn't all," Gennai broke in. "Kari isn't the only one in danger. Your partners, more specifically Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon have been kidnapped."

Davis and T.K. both paled.

"Kidnapped? By who?" Davis said and felt Ken grab his wrist.

Gennai shook his head. "It's hard for me to identify the creature as either human or digimon. It has the data of both and it is after the process behind DNA digivolution, more specifically Imperialdramon. They wanted to capture Wormmon too but Patamon and Gatomon got in the way and they were captured instead. The other Digimon are in hiding at the current moment but they won't be able to hold up for very long."

Tai cursed. "Gosh, could you possibly have any more bad news for us?"

"Tai!" Both Matt and Sora scolded and Tai frowned.

"What?" he said indignantly. "My sister's been captured by Dragomon and my partner is on the run. Excuse me if I don't see it as a bright ball of sunshine right now."

Sora sighed. "We'll help them, just relax."

Matt nodded. "Breathe, man. We're in this together."

Yolei also agreed, pumping a fist. "That's right! Okay first stop, the digital world!"

* * *

><p><em>Why? Why aren't they back? <em>He shouldn't feel like this. He wanted to blast something but he held the urge back. A true warrior kept himself calm and composed in all situations. Beelzebumon sighed. He wanted to follow through with that and remain calm. But it had been ten years since the defeat of Quartzmon and eleven years since the defeat of the Bagra Brothers. Even Lillithmon, the witch who had caused him to kill his friends through her minion Ebidramon's manipulation, was long gone. Then why?

"They'll come back, you know," A familiar voice said. Beelzebumon turned to see Shoutmon and Mervamon standing there. Shoutmon was the one who had spoken whilst Mervamon stood there with a sympathetic, soft smile on her face. Her eyes seemed to be searching his ones as if to try and find a way to make his pain less.

Beelzebumon turned away. He didn't need pity or reassurance. He needed answers. He had been patient long enough and was at the end of his emotional tether when it came down to waiting for his friends to return. Having Mervamon and the others close was a good support but sometimes it just felt like too much to cope with. He had kept a tight control on his emotions for awhile now.

"I'm fine," he said curtly. "I'm just going to fly around ok?"

Mervamon squeezed the Demon Lord's shoulder. "Want some company?"

Beelzebumon shook his head. "Nah I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He flew from them, not sure where he was going. As he flew, his thoughts drifted to Taiki, wondering how he was doing. They hadn't been in touch with their General for awhile. Maybe if Taiki was here, things wouldn't hurt as much. His friend always had a way to make it seem like everything was going to be okay. Things always seemed so easy when they were together. Shoutmon was great, he really was. The Digimon King never let him feel left out of anything. But there was something special about Taiki that made him feel less guilty about what he had lost.

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself," A soft voice said with a giggle. A girl with long flowing, frizzy pink hair appeared. With her ocean blue eyes added in, her appearance was quite breathtaking.

Beelzebumon took on a defensive stance. "Who are you?"

"Call me Sayuri," The girl hummed. "Don't worry. I'm not an enemy. At least...unless you want me to be."

Beelzebumon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Sneaking up on me doesn't win you any favours."

Sayuri giggled, her laughter like the sound of light music. "Always so suspicious, aren't you? I just hate seeing all this pain in your eyes." She twirled a lock of her hair as she stared Beelzebumon down. "I can help you."

Beelzebumon scoffed. "Don't mess with my head. I'm really not in the mood for it right now."

Sayuri hummed again, her body swaying rhythmically as if to an unheard song. "What if I bring back the Sandoria warriors?"

Beelzebumon felt his heart beginning to beat wildly in his chest. Now more than ever he was glad to be wearing a mask over his eyes so he could hide how those words truly made him feel. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them shattered. However, he scoffed to her face. "You're bluffing."

Sayuri looked at him. "Am I? I wonder."

Before Beelzebumon could think up a reply to that, Mervamon's voice pierced through the air, distracting him.

"Beelzebumon!" Mervamon called, coming besides him. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just..." Beelzebumon turned back to where Sayuri had been and blinked, surprised. There was no one there? How had she just vanished so fast? He tried to shake off the strange feeling bubbling inside him and gave Mervamon a small smile. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Is everything ok? You seem kind of worried and it looks more than just worried about me being distant."

Mervamon frowned at him. "What? You being a downer isn't enough to be concerned?"

Beelzebumon shrugged. "Well..." He wasn't sure what to say. He was glad Mervamon cared so much because it was really sweet but he'd rather keep his feelings to himself than have anyone else being aware of his inner turmoils.

Mervamon sighed. "Ok well other than being worried about you, something's come up. Something big. And worrisome."

"I'm fine," Beelzebumon assured her again before frowning at her other words. "Oh, that doesn't sound good. What happened?" Had Sayuri done something to Shoutmon? Or someone else? No matter the promises she made, there was something odd about that woman.

"Cutemon's gone missing," Mervamon said. Her beautiful features were marred with concern.

Well...that was one of the things he hadn't seen coming. Cutemon was useful because he could heal wounds and had super sonic attacks but he hadn't expected him to be the one in danger.

"Wow, really?" Beelzebumon said. "Are you sure he hasn't just wandered off somewhere?"

Mervamon shook her head. "Shoutmon doesn't think so and I kinda agree with him. Come on back with me to the castle. I'll explain more."

Beelzebumon immediately agreed, forcing his own problems aside. Yes, he was still curious about Sayuri and also wondered if she had anything to do with this, but Taiki would never forgive him. Nor would the goddess or Angemon if he chose to let his friends down because of his past. He couldn't...no, he wouldn't do that anymore.

* * *

><p>Tagiru Akashi was heading over to meet up with his two closest friends, Taiki and Yuu. He was in his first year of college now but, despite having left school, he was still as hyper as ever. In fact, it was him who made sure none of them lost touch since they talked on Skype almost every weekend, managing to find time.<p>

He saw Taiki and Yuu already waiting for him at the basketball courts. It was a place the three of them usually met up as it held fond memories of the games Team Xros Heart played together.

"Oi, Taiki-san! Yuu!" Tagiru called out, causing them to turn; before he could run over, someone appeared behind him.

The goggle-wearing brunette frowned but before he could do anything, a thin needle entered his arm. Dizziness overtook him and he suddenly felt drowsy. His legs felt like they were swollen and he couldn't move a muscle.

"Tagiru!" He could hear Taiki and Yuu yelling his name and, through his blurred vision, he saw them running towards him but couldn't see much more. He felt a hand wrap around his waist, pulling him to someone's chest. He tried to squirm but with his sudden loss of energy, he couldn't do much and soon his world faded into darkness.

"Who are you?" Taiki demanded as he and Yuu reached Tagiru's side.

The boy seemed familiar and looked around Tagiru and Yuu's age, maybe a little older. He wore a mask that covered his face as well as a black hood that hid his hair.

"Do you need to concern yourself with that, Kudou Taiki-kun?" the boy replied coolly. "Something big is coming but I wouldn't bother preparing for it if I were you. Not like you can anyway. We're much too strong for you."

Yuu stiffened and was about to retort until Taiki stepped forward. The other boy raised his hand, sending the other two skidding across the ground.

"I told you," the boy snapped harshly now. "Don't interfere. You're not needed...yet." He then vanished from there, Tagiru still in his arms.

"Tagiru!" Yuu cried, trying to lunge at the boy; he fell to the ground, groaning.

What was going on? Who was that boy and why did he kidnap Tagiru? He didn't understand anything and was wondering if the boy was even human. Not that it mattered, but considering the power he held, it didn't seem he was.

"Yuu, are you okay?" Taiki asked, holding out a hand to help him up.

Yuu allowed Taiki to help him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Tagiru..." Yuu bit his lower lip worriedly, concerned about his best friend. Why had his best friend been a target? His thoughts drifted back to when Tagiru and Arresterdramon weilded the Brave Snatcher, wondering if that was the reason that Tagiru had been the one to be captured by the enemy.

"Yuu, think about it later." Taiki's authoritative voice snapped Yuu out of his thoughts. "We need to call the others and work out a plan to save Tagiru. This was not the way I imagined our reunion to go."

He groaned, suddenly wishing he had his goggles again but, at the same time, hoped that those goggles would give Tagiru strength whereever he was right now.

Yuu nodded, still concerned about the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews left on the previous chapter. Zero Slash One, your wishes have been answered too. Thank you for the info on the Scubamon and I apologise for the mistake. This chapter uses the prompt 'voiceless' which is used in a metaphoric way, considering Tagiru and Kari don't really have a voice in this chapter._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

A hiss of pain left Tagiru's lips once he woke. Tubes were attached to his arms and legs, and as if that wasn't enough to worry about, he was nude, and it felt like someone was siphoning off every last ounce of energy he had. He wanted to look around, but his head was spinning…and he was so tired…

No. He couldn't lay back down until he knew what was happening. He was stronger than this. He was better. Taiki and Yuu would be looking for him, and they would have told the others that he was missing by now, right? Yeah… That was reassuring, at least. Something to give him hope.

"Finally awake, are you?"

A new voice broke the silence without warning, and someone who looked almost identical to Ryouma stepped out of the shadows. The only difference was his hair color, which was lavender instead of grey.

Tagiru, immediately wary, tried to shirk off the tubes and back away, only for several medium voltage electric jolts to course through his body. When it stopped a second later, he let out strangled grunts of pain. "W-who are you?" he asked, voice shaking both from pain and his overall exhaustion. Come to think of it, he'd probably been drugged, too. Perfect...

The other male pouted. "And here I thought a human form would give me away for sure." He smirked. "You really can't figure it out, superstar?"

The younger boy responds with the strongest glower he can muster. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, don't worry," the older male assured. "You'll find out." He filled a syringe with some kind of blue liquid and tested the plunger before leering at his charge. "This will hurt a little, but it's necessary for my plans."

The other's eyes widened, and he tried with all his might to squirm away. "D-don't…! M-my friends will f-find you and k-kill you…!"

His kidnapper just laughed. "Oh, I'm sure they'll try! But by the time they find you, it'll all be over…"

With that, he thrust the syringe into his captive's arm.

The brunette screamed loudly, but it soon died down as extreme nausea canceled out everything else. He felt like his heart was being shredded millimeter by millimeter, and his eyes watered and head spun dangerously. Bile rose like a tidal wave in his throat, and he knew there was no way he could hold it back. Humiliating as it was, he doubled over and retched all over the floor to his right.

"Aw, does it hurt?" his tormentor almost cooed, reaching to stroke his cheek with something akin to sick affection. "It'll all end soon, I promise. Everything will be over soon. When that happens, I'll give you more than enough pleasure to make up for this pain."

Tagiru looked at this unfamiliar person, his eyes dilated. He still felt nauseous, but even more like he could pass out any minute. Where were Taiki and Yuu? Where were any of his friends? He knew they were looking for him, but this person…he seemed so confident that they'd find him too late...

"W-why?" He wasn't even sure what he was asking anymore. Why was this happening to him? Why him? He wasn't even a Legendary General or anything.

His mysterious captor seemed to pause here before humming quietly. "You'll understand soon." He leaned forward, placing an almost gentle kiss on Tagiru's lips. "For now, just sleep."

Honestly, sleeping was the last thing the seventeen-year-old wanted to do, especially in such a terrifying place with someone who was clearly out to get him. But…as the exhaustion and new drugs kicked in, he found himself powerless against their pull. Whatever was going on, he knew he'd find out whether he wanted to or not…

In due time...

* * *

><p>"Taiki-san!" Yuu caught his mentor as he doubled over in pain suddenly. The group was gathered around at Taiki's house. They had been explaining what had happened when suddenly Taiki had doubled over, pain enveloping him. Sweat built on his face and he coughed out blood.<p>

"What's going on?" Akari said, moving to Taiki and Yuu's side.

"Tagiru..." Taiki said weakly, his face pale. He could feel it...he could feel it in his bones that something was seriously wrong. _You know, besides the fact that one of my friends has been captured by a psycho. _

"Taiki, calm down," Kiriha said and Taiki shook his head.

"I-I can't," Taiki said, gripping a fist. "I can feel it, something horrible, something horrible is happening to Tagiru and it's bigger than we've ever faced. We can't afford to sit here and plan right now."

"Taiki," Akari said, noticing the look in his eyes. "What do we do?"

Taiki managed a weak smile. "We start searching. I'm going to try and get a hold of Shoutmon and see if he knows anything. Yuu, come with me please."

Yuu nodded immediately. "Of course, Taiki-san."

Taiki glanced at the others. "I'd say report it to the police but this is something digital world related so I'm not sure how much reporting it will help but we need to do everything we can. Nene, Kiriha get a hold of any of your contacts that could be useful. Akari, Zenjirou look for clues at the courts we met up in, you might find some signs of what could be going on there." He looked over at Ren and Airu. "Can I have a word with you two?

Ren and Airu exchanged puzzled glances with one another, before Ren sent Ryouma a somewhat apologetic look.

Ryouma shrugged. "I'll wait outside."

The group headed out, going their seperate ways leaving Ren and Airu with Taiki and Yuu.

"What did you want to tell us?" Airu said.

"I think this may have something to do with Quartzmon," Taiki explained. "I'm not all that close to Ryouma. He seems to feel uncomfortable around me anyhow but any information he could give us about Quartzmon and his methods will be useful."

Ren frowned. "Ryouma doesn't really like remembering that time but we'll try."

Airu seemed to be thinking before looking at Yuu who nodded at her. "Alright, we'll do our best!"

Taiki smiled. "Thank you. I didn't want to say this so bluntly in front of Ryouma so please do what you can."

Ren and Airu nodded before Ren spoke. "Is that why you sent Ryouma out or is there something else as well?"

Taiki shook his head. "That's all for now. Go on and help in the search while Yuu and I try to grab hold of the digimon."

The two headed out and Taiki turned to Yuu.

"Well, let's get a hand from our old friends ok?" Taiki said with a small smile.

"Taiki-san," Yuu said softly. "Tagiru will be okay. He's really strong."

Taiki frowned before sighing a little. "I know that, Yuu. Tagiru is strong but I have a really bad feeling."

"Like what?" Yuu asked.

"I think no matter how strong Tagiru is, he won't be able to resist what that person has planned for him," Taiki said, the nauseous feeling from earlier returning. "Neither will we, if we don't hurry. We have to save him."

Yuu nodded. "I know. I'm really worried too. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Wormmon, Armadillamon, Agumon and Gabumon were hidden at the end of a cave in one of the more deserted places in the digital world since they had been running for awhile now, they thought it best to rest. It had been 2 days and no sign of trouble from the enemy. But while the four digimon were physically at ease, their mental state wasn't too good.<p>

"We just have to go save Veemon and the others somehow!" Wormmon said his heart beating painfully at the thought of his best friend and hoping with all his heart that he was all right though with things how they were currently with them being captured, he just hoped his friend could keep the courage alive. Agumon moved forward touching his friend's shoulder gently.

"Gabumon and I can attempt to go to the real world to contact the Chosen Children." Agumon told the digimon and Wormmon took a sharp intake of breath, wanting to protest but Agumon didn't give him a chance to talk and continued. "I know you think there's a risk we may get captured and I won't try to deny the chances of that happening. But we have a plan to make sure at least one of us gets to the real world."

Agumon knew the plan was risky, but it was the only hope they had. If the Chosen Children couldn't be informed, the digital world would forever lay as a bundle of chaos. The Chosen Children were the only ones who could help them and for once the light orange dragon didn't even know if that would be enough anyway for once but they had always believed in them and he couldn't stop now. He tried to push aside the nagging doubt that wouldn't leave his head.

"I want to come too, I want to be with Ken-chan." Wormmon said, a plea in his eyes and Agumon sighed going on his knees and giving the smaller digimon a smile, sensing his worry for his friends. To be honest, he was worried a lot too but he was trying to focus on more important matters.

"We all want to help Agumon, we're a team." Armadillamon finally spoke, stepping forward. He had become a lot more silent since all this had begun, he was even unsure of how to react to such thing. The digimon had thought Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon as some of the strongest in their team and they had been so easily defeated, then what chance did the rest of them stand against this evil force that had attacked? He knew he shouldn't think that but everything seemed so impossible. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Agumon's voice.

"Both of you are being irrational. Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon all sacrificed themselves so there wasn't even a chance of you being captured." Agumon said sternly, beginning to get a headache. Despite being the partner of one of the leaders, the original leader of the Chosen Children, for once he felt at a loss on what to do he wished Tai were here to give some sort of guidance because he felt totally lost on what to do. Luckily, Wormmon and Armadillamon didn't protest anymore which was a relief to him. Wormmon looked away, pain in his eyes and Agumon's heart broke for the little digimon. Veemon and Wormmon were best friends and he knew how hard it was to be separated from someone who was that close to your heart.

In the very literal sense too, considering Agumon and Gabumon were also DNA partners, the orange dragon knew he would be the same if the situation was like this with him and Gabumon. He saw Gabumon move over to reassure Wormmon and gave a small smile, his friend had always been better at comforting than he had.

_Tai...I wish you were here. _Agumon thought to himself sadly. If he was feeling like this, he didn't even want to imagine how Veemon and the others felt being prisoners to that Unknown Creature, whoever he was. Even Tentomon hadn't been able to figure out the species of that creature. All they knew was that he was powerful which definitely wasn't enough for them to be able to defeat him if they even could. He blinked slightly processing his own thoughts for a moment and couldn't help but chuckle slightly. However his chuckle bore no humor in it, he just found it ironic he was meant to be the digimon of courage and here he felt like this was one battle they couldn't win. These thoughts were broken off by Gabumon's voice.

"Snap out of that, Agumon!" Gabumon said sounding harsher than anyone had ever heard him. Before Agumon could respond, Gabumon grabbed him by the shoulders turning him to face him, glaring at his friend and DNA partner.

"I know you're scared, I realise you are worried about the other digimon but you are the digimon of courage for merlin's sake!" Gabumon cried and Agumon was about to respond but Gabumon didn't give him a chance to speak and continued. "Agumon, Tai wouldn't want you to surrender. Besides, haven't we been through tough times before? You've even spent a time as a slave to the Digimon Kaiser, we've all been through so much. It hasn't been just to give up now is it? Agumon, our crests work for each other use my friendship to fuel your courage!"

Agumon simply stared at Gabumon as if he were seeing his friend for the first time. It seemed as if for once their roles were reversed, it made him feel better knowing that it was okay to be scared, that despite being the leader digimon he didn't have to always put on a brave facade. He simply nodded in agreement with Gabumon then turned to the other two digimon who were watching the two friends with small smiles.

"You're right Gabumon." Agumon agreed deciding it was true, even if he felt a little nervous about the whole situation. They had been in bad situations before too numerous to even count so why was he giving up now? It wasn't like they hadn't seen worse situations, so he wasn't going to surrender no matter what happened. He looked at his best friend and DNA partner.

"Let's go." Agumon said and Gabumon nodded before both digimon bid farewell to the other two digimon whom while they were still worried knew they didn't have much choice if they ever hoped of defeating the being and rescuing the others.

As the two digimon rushed towards where the TV monitor (which was generally used as a portal) was located, they were suddenly attacked by an army of the enslaved digimon that were under the control of the creature. Agumon and Gabumon attempted to fight off the enslaved digimon until they realised they were way too outnumbered and they would have to put their emergency plan into action.

The two digimon's eyes met for a brief moment before they exchanged a nod. Agumon leapt onto one of the digimon's backs and sent his attack at the others. Gabumon took this chance to take a leap for it, in the very literal sense since the TV station was at the bottom of the mountain he currently stood on so he had to make a jump.

Not being the most graceful of the digimon, he landed hard rolling over as he sustained a few bruises, nothing too major luckily. However, after that with the speed at which he ran on was faster than he had ever run in his life even in his higher evolved forms. He managed to reach the TV monitor and was sucked in just as a blast came destroying the monitor completely.

Gabumon panted as he had landed right outside of Matt's band group location where they rehearsed. He closed his eyes and forced himself up despite the fact that all he wanted to was collapse from the exhaustion he felt. But the digimon knew he had to keep going, not for himself but for Agumon who had sacrificed himself in order to make sure he got to the real world in one peace.

He could not surrender now no matter how much he wanted to just collapse. The wolf-like digimon pounded his claws against the door. One of Matt's band members opened the door and screamed upon seeing the strange looking creature. Matt who had been a little further inside came to see the commotion. The teen's eyes immediately widened upon seeing Gabumon, he felt both happiness and sadness at once.

Happiness due to the fact that Gabumon had come from the digital world and he could see his best Digifriend again but sadness at how exhausted and injured his friend seemed while his band member Takahashi had a mix of pure shock and fear on his face. However, the blond musician ignored this and knelt down by his friend, placing a gentle hand on his back and offering a small, sad smile.

"Hang in there...Gabumon." was all he managed to mutter but hopefully it would be enough reassurance for now.

* * *

><p>As Kari opened her eyes again, she was in a dark chamber although she could see a small ray of light entering inside from a half-open window. She looked down, realising she was dressed in a black low-cut gown. She shivered, realising the cloth was made of silk almost absently. Her head hurt as she remembered what had happened in flashes. The Scubamon, Dagomon taking on a human form of Mikio and falling unconscious. She looked around. How long had she been asleep? How long had all this been going on?<p>

"3 days, you've been asleep for three days," A familiar voice slithered causing the brunette to jump back in alarm as Mikio stepped inside.

Kari felt her face flush and she scurried back, wrapping her arms around her own frail body, feeling rather uncomfortable and exposed. "Why have you brought me here?"

Mikio laughed, a cackle that echoed around the small, dimly lit chamber they were in currently. "I thought it was obvious, Child of Light." He grabbed a hold of her pulling her close easily, despite her attempts to thrash away from him. "You're going to be my Queen. You're going to help me with something very special." He leaned closer, licking the shell of Kari's ear, causing her to shudder and thrash around more. "I have no interest in looking human, you know but unfortunately sacrifices must be made for the greater evil."

"Let me go!" Kari cried, trying to kick him, her heart hammering in her chest. _Tai...Tai help me please. _Tears formed in her eyes as she madly thrashed around, trying to find a way out, a way to get Mikio...no Dagomon away from her. But without Gatomon, without her D-3, she was useless. There was nothing she could do.

"Feeling a little helpless love?" Mikio crooned. "Just relax, sweetheart." He pushed her down back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. "Just relax and give me everything."

* * *

><p>Patamon beat his tiny paws against the bars of the cage as Gatomon was dragged out yet again. For how long...for how long would this meaningless torture continue? Veemon was already letting out harsh breaths and had his eyes closed, sweat dripping from his wounds even though Gatomon had patched them up.<p>

Patamon flew forward to try and attack them so Gatomon would be safe albeit cried out as he was whipped, crashing back against the wall. "Gatomon! GATOMON!" He shook, tears of helplessness and fury cascading down his cheeks. He trembled at the fact that they were punishing Gatomon because she had left Myotismon's side. Without T.K., there was nothing he could do. He was useless.

"Don't worry, Pata," Gatomon breathed softly, sensing he was worried about her. "I've faced worse than the likes of them. Kari and the others will find us soon. It's just a matter of time." She was scared, it was stupid not to be but she didn't like seeing Patamon's eyes so full of helplessness. Throughout the years, she had learnt not to give up hope first from Wizardmon and in all the years, her and Patamon had been close friends.

Patamon's expression changed, a spark of determination coming in his eyes.

"I'll save you," Patamon vowed. "Even if my own life is forfeit I won't give up."

Gatomon managed a small smile, trying not to cringe as she was thrown roughly to the ground. She couldn't see clearly who the digimon was who was punishing her and gritted her teeth, attempting not to scream as the whip bore down on her though it stung feeling her skin rippling from each hit as it came down on her. As the beating became rougher despite not wanting it, screams left her.

"GATOMON!" Patamon screamed again. "BOOM BUBBLE! WING SLAP! AIR GUST! BOOM BUBBLE!" The little digimon had been sending attack after attack at the cage he was trapped in but all the attacks bounced off the metal walls as if they were nothing. He slammed his entire body into the cage. He had to save her! Where was T.K.? How could Kari not hear Gatomon's cries for help? The cries were cutting through his body like knives as if he were the one being tortured and not Gatomon. His body was becoming tired from the overexertion and he felt ready to collapse. No, he couldn't...he had to stay awake and save Gatomon. His body relaxed however as Gatomon was thrown back into the cage, battered and beaten.

Immediately, the orange winged digimon flew over wrapping his wings around the digital kitty gently.

"Gatomon..." Patamon murmured, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

Gatomon was too exhausted to reply and allowed herself to cuddle up to Patamon's warm embrace, falling asleep after the beating she had taken. Patamon's comforting caresses and embrace was enough to make her relax at least a little even though deep inside she knew this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Yolei grimaced, impatience setting deep within her as Izzy typed on the computer. She had nothing against waiting, but Kari was suffering while they were here. They needed to get a move on and fast. She tried to rub some life into her arms as she felt like they were going numb, constantly seated to one stop.<p>

"Yolei, calm down," Sora said from beside her. "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry Sora," Yolei said, trying to stop fidgeting and sit still but it wasn't easy. "It's just the longer this is taking us and waiting for everyone..."

Sora smiled. "We're only waiting on Matt now. Mimi said she'll catch up with us in the digital world and Matt will be here..." Before she could even finish the sentence, Matt appeared but what or rather whom was in his arms was something quite unexpected.

"Gabumon?" Tai said before anyone else could. "Matt, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Matt said. "I was finishing things with the band when he appeared like this. He's really badly hurt, you guys. We should tend to him and let him rest a little."

"We don't have the time to tend to him!" Yolei exploded, unable to stop her anxiousness from coming to the surface any longer. "Haven't we wasted enough time already while Kari is in who knows what condition right now? She could be being beaten or worse. Or she could already be dead."

"Yolei," Sora began, reaching out a hand towards her but the lavender-haired girl pushed it away.

"No, Sora," Yolei said. "Kari's in danger. Kari's hurt. I can feel it." Her fists were shaking and her eyes watered. "Yeah, I'm being insensitive but we can't keep wasting time like this because if we do, there may not be much of Kari left to save. I'm her DNA partner, our heartbeats are in sync. I've been to the Dark Ocean, so has T.K. and even if they're not there, it's the creatures from that place that have her right now and I can't stand that."

"Yolei," Tai said and Yolei turned to look at him. "I'm worried about Kari too, more than you know but at the same time because of that, I can't be selfish. Gabumon needs rest, the other digimon could be in even worse conditions right now. So maybe some of us should stay back while others should go find Kari and the other digimon. Matt, Sora, you two can stay back and help Gabumon recover. TK, if you want to stay with your brother you can too."

T.K. smiled a little. "Okay, we'll catch up to you guys."

"Tai, will you be alright without us?" Matt said.

Tai smiled. "Well, it'll be harder to have moral support without my best friend but I'll cope. Gabumon's more important right now. See if you can get a lead-in on him once he's well enough to talk ok?"

Matt nodded, reaching out and squeezing Tai's shoulder. "Definitely. Be careful."

Sora reached over, hugging Yolei. "The more I look at you, the more you remind me of Mimi. Go save Kari, Yolei. I know you'll definitely be able to do it."

Yolei flushed, glad the others didn't hold it against her for bursting out like that. "Yeah, let's go. Sorry Davis..." She knew he probably wanted to say the same and agree with her but she hadn't given any of her friends the chance to speak.

Davis grinned and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Yolei! Besides, we gotta hurry up so we can save Kari right?"

Ken shifted closer. "Yeah, we should hurry."

Izzy cleared his throat. "In that case, you'll be happy to know, with Gennai's help, the portal to this digital world has been set up."

Relief flooded Yolei's face. "That's great! Let's go, you guys!" She held her D-3 to the computer. "Same way as before right?" A nod from Izzy confirmed this causing a smile to light the girl's face. "Ok then! DigiPort Open!" One by one, the DigiDestined save for Matt, Sora and T.K. were sucked into the digital gate.


End file.
